Mario Understanding St Valentines
by Pikfan
Summary: Sequel to my last Holiday story. Mario wants to get a Valentines Date from Peach, but get's a bad answer! R/R.


Mario's Understanding St. Valentines

A/N: Yay! Kinda like a sequel to my last Mario Holiday story. Yep, I have a story series going on! Plus, it's still in script format.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo characters, Nintendo does!

* * *

Mario was waiting for this day. The perfect time to ask Peach out on a spaghetti date to his favorite restaurant, the Spaghetti Palace: 

Valentines Day, of course.

Mario was so excited that he was finally brave enough to ask Peach out.

But when Mario races to the castle, he's about to get an unexpected answer.

Mario: Hello, Princess! I was just-a wondering, will you go out with me to the Spaghetti Palace?

Peach: Yeah, this is the worst timing possible! My father asked me to do a ceremonial speech in order for me to become Queen.

Mario: So what time you'll be done?

Peach: By the time it's over, it'll be too late! I'm sorry! (Sobs a little)

Mario: Okay, I understand. You're just trying to avoid me! I have-a this plan since 3 months ago! I'm-a disappointed!!! (Leaves and Cries.)

Peach: No Mario! You don't understand!

(Then Bowser appears to do the same thing.)

Bowser: Ha-ha! Now I come to keep you once and for all!

Peach: Leave me alone! I'm not in the mood.

Bowser: Aww! Kidnappings not fun if you're already miserable! What's the matter?

Peach: Why do you want to know? It's about me and Mario!

(At the Spaghetti store.)

Mario: I can't believe I'm alone on Valentines Day!

(Then a smoke of pink cloud came. It was Cupid...well a cupid Toad.)

Cupid: Hey! What's wrong?

Mario: Well, you see, Princess dumped me just to become Queen!

Cupid: Not to be a bother, but she's doing this for an important job. Her parents need to retire sometime!

Mario: Thanks for the help, useless!

Cupid: Sheesh! Fine, I'll see what I can do!

(An hour later.)

Cupid: I'm back to tell you the great news!

Mario: Oh my gosh! Please tell-a me you put De aging powder on Peach's parents!

Cupid: That's the first time I heard you say her name! But no, I did even better! I brought you someone you'll like to meet! Here she comes now!

(Mario looks over and sees a very fat Toad.)

Mario: Are you kidding me? I'm not going out with her!!

Cupid: That's a dude, first of all, and second of all, I was pointing a the one behind him! Idiot! (Then he leaves.)

(Once Mario saw the fat Toad leaving, he also saw someone he met before Peach.)

Mario: Mama Mia! It's-a Pauline! Thanks Cupid.

(Back at the castle.)

Bowser: I may not be the nicest guy in the world, but I do have some advice from Iggy and love. That note should be right...here we go!

Peach: What does Iggy know about love? And why did he tell you that advice?

Bowser: What's with the questions? Anyway, here's what he says in the note. Respond yes to almost any question...and that's it.

Peach: That's stupid!

Bowser: Well, what he means is that even for you being queen, you have to go to a date. Especially Valentines Day!

Peach: Wow! Thanks Bowser! You're not so bad for being...a bad guy. (Then she leaves.)

Bowser: Be back so I can kidnap you with pride!

(Then Iggy came to the castle.)

Iggy: You realize that you missed your chances of kidnapping a queen, right?

Bowser: AWW CRAP!!!

(At the Spaghetti Palace.)

Pauline: So, Mario. How was your dinner?

Mario: It was-a great and all, but it doesn't't actually feel comfortable.

Pauline: Maybe a kiss from me will make it better.

(So Mario and Pauline kissed each other for a long time. Sadly, Peach came in and saw them, so she ran for the palace.)

Mario: No! It's-a not working! And I know why! I feel guilty for leaving-a Princess!

Pauline: I understand, Donkey Kong and I have the same problem!

Mario: Wait, WHAT?!?

Pauline: It's just that he never asked me out on a date, actually, so I followed Cupid to the Spaghetti Palace.

Mario: Y-y-you and...

Pauline: But you ask her out, and you should feel guilty about it! Now go on and get your girl back!!

Mario: You're right! Thank you so much, Pauline.

(At the castle.)

Mario: Princess? Yoo-Hoo! (Hears crying!) That is-a not a good sign.

(Then Mario sees Peach crying.)

Peach: I saw you Mario. I saw you with that lady in the Spaghetti palace! (Sniff). I know that you are cheating on me! So please do one thing...(Sniff)

Mario's Mind: (Gulp) Mama Mia! Way to go, genius! You blew it! Because I crushed-a Princess's heart, I could be banned from-a Mushroom Kingdom!

Peach: ...PLEASE, MARIO, PLEASE! FORGIVE ME FOR WHAT I'VE DONE!!!! (Sobs!)

Mario: Hold up, wait a minute! What do you mean? I've-a cheated on-a you!

Peach: (Sobs) Because I said th-that I couldn't come t-to the date with you on V-V-Valentines Day!! You must really hate me!!

Mario: I really understand that it's an important-a duty to become-a queen, so your parents can retire easily!

Peach: Screw them! They are only in their 50's! I'm only 23! They are just lazy!

Mario: So it means you'll...

Peach: (Sighs) So that means that I won't go to that 'whatever' speech! So Mario, do you still find me worthy enough for that date?

Mario: Yahoo! Of course it's-a not too late! It's only 7:00!

(So Mario and Princess skipped to the Spaghetti Palace. During that, they've done that famous Spaghetti scene from Lady and the Tramp.) Then they lived happy enough to remember this!

* * *

A/N: Yeah! I hope you've enjoyed reading this Romantic Comedy. But this is not the end of it. 

Challenge: For people who watch Youtube Poop, you could read it sorta out loud, then say 'Spaghetti' like Luigi. Even this one.


End file.
